The present invention relates to machinery for manufacturing glass containers, and specifically, to pusher mechanisms which transfer glass containers deposited on a dead plate of an individual section machine to a moving conveyor which will deliver the containers to a lehr.
In state of the art multi-container pushers, a pneumatic cylinder extends a container handling arm, having a plurality of L-shaped pockets, to a container receiving location. Formed containers are deposited proximate these pockets on a dead plate and air under pressure is directed toward the containers by a pocket air distributor secured to the dead plate opposite the container handling arm to blow the containers fully into their pockets.